Category talk:Cancelled Games
Category name Why is this category called "Unreleased Games" as opposed to "Cancelled Games"? "Unreleased" includes both cancelled and others that might be in development. Are we trying to merge this two kinds of games into the same category?--Sega381 18:42, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :To my knowledge, there are no "Unreleased" games to speak of, and if there were, we'd probably want to give it its own page. Yeah, canceled would be more appropriate. Dungy 19:29, October 5, 2010 (UTC) ::But it seems that one was recently added, Ultima Reborn, which may yet be released, and has been added to the cat description. If so, it should go to a separate page. ::Anyways, I remember we left a Forum conversation unfinished on what to do with the info in this cat... there is too much info (like Ultima Reborn and Ultima Resurrection) which should be somewhere else than in the introduction of a category, I think.--Sega381 00:29, October 6, 2010 (UTC)co :::I'm really not sure on the best way to proceed, since I know nothing about all these unreleased and canceled games, other than what s on the wiki. The conversation did die though. Maybe you can give it your best shot, and we'll offer constructive criticism. :P Dungy 00:50, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :::I added both Ressurection and Reborn. I'd agree perhaps the page should be reformatted differently so that the details are not put in the introduction, but since I wasn't sure where else I could put them, I thought putting them with the list of other cancelled games was the most sensible thing. :::Regarding Ultima Reborn I have phrased that wrong because it's been cancelled a couple years ago. So there is no hope of it seeing the light of day. (I tried to get more details from one of the devs, but unfortunately he's still under NDA from EA). It should have read an "unannouced and cancelled spin-off" though, so I'll fix that. I'll also add a small entry about the cancelled Ultima Remakes Garriott mentioned back in the U9 days. :::On a side note I'm not sure the previous iteration of multiplayer Ultima games really fit in this category since I'm not sure these were supposed to ever be released (especially for the U6-engine base "Multima") and were more about OSI experimenting before doing a real UO. --Sergorn 07:22, October 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::I'm not sure about the U6 Multima, but the previous iterations, according to the sources, do seem like releseable projects.--Sega381 14:19, October 17, 2010 (UTC) I see a lot of this has been regcategorized and new pages have been made. Is this to be deleted now? Dungy 18:16, October 16, 2010 (UTC) :That is the idea, though I'm still not finished yet with the recategorization. But as it is been done on the Cancelled games category, I'll mark this for deletion.--Sega381 18:33, October 16, 2010 (UTC) ::As a Category can't be "moved", I manually moved this talk from the soon to be deleted Unreleased Games category, in order to preserve--Sega381 18:50, October 16, 2010 (UTC) it.